Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje
Po odnalezieniu amuletu Juatchdoon archeolodzy Ohio (Fineasz) Flynn i Rhode Island (Ferb) Fletcher wyruszają do Ameryki środkowej aby pomóc Izabeli znaleźć Zaginioną Świątynie Juatchadoon i jej matkę. Jednak dr Doofenshmirtz ma inne plany na amulet - obudzić zły kolos kukurydzy, aby dać mu moc, do zniszczenia świata. Fabuła Latem 1914, Flynn Ohio i Rhode Island Fletcher rozpoczynaja swoje najnowsze zadanie, aby odzyskać utracony Amulet Juatchadoon z jaskini w Indiach. Oni musza wykonać zadanie przy niewielkim wysiłku, ale ich ucieczka, jest zatrzymana przez Dundersztyca i jego giermka Norma. Po konfrontacji z wrogiem, który prowadzi do spotkania z Yeti, Ohio i Rhode Island udje się uciec w ich dwupłatowcem. Lądują w Panamie, gdzie są warunki do odpoczynku , aby znaleźć Świątynie Juatchadoon. Tam spotykają Isabelle, której matka rzekomo wyruszyła, by odnaleźć wspomniana świątynie, ale później zaginęła. Szuka z ich współpraca żeby ją znaleźć. Choć jest to niezgodne z zasadami Ohio, aby pomóc innym archeolog przygód, zgadza się jej pomóc. W tym samym czasie, przyciąga uwagę i zainteresowanie dziennikarza, Fretki, która stara się umiescic dokument w gazecie i wraz z nimi zapisać się w historii. Perry Platypus spotyka się z Monogramem i Carlem. Monogram zaproponował, żeby Pepe zamienił fedora na fez i otrzymuje misje, aby zatrzymać Dundersztyca z dotarciem do Świątyni Juatchadoon. Tymczasem, Ohio i Rhode Island z Isabellą i Fretka i docieraja do Świątyni Juatchadoon przy pomocy łodzi i załogi Baljeet Buford. . Po przejściu do świątyni , udaje im się dotrzeć do środkowej komory. Jednak są one przechwycone przez Dundersztyca. On wydostaje Isabelle z klatki, a ona objawia sięz Dundersztycem, wiele pogardy Ohio. Wręcza Amulet Juatchadoon do Dundersztyca, który następnie zdradza ją i pcha ją do wykopu w posadzce na dole, które jej matka (na którym miała rozpoczął pracę dla Dundersztyc na pierwszym miejscu) jest już w pułapce. Z amuletem, Doofenshmirtz budzi Colossus Corn świątyni. Właśnie wtedy, Perry tworzy dramatyczne wejście z muzyczne i tancerzy kopii zapasowej. On uwalnia Ohio, Rhode Island, Candace, Isabella i Vivian przed włączeniem swoją uwagę w kierunku foliowanie Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz drwiz wysiłku Pepe zatrzymuje i wysyła kolos kukurydzy mu na drodze. Jednak, Ohio odwraca kolosa uwagę do jego grupy przez złamanie kolby kukurydzy na pół. Następnie sprawia, że ucieka z resztą swojej grupy. Pepe i Dundersztyc są pozostawieni w świątyni komory środkowej. Perry wykorzystuje swój gadżet-fez, by wyrwać go z nieuczciwych archeologów. Grupa Ohio znajduje się osaczony na szczycie piramidy z kolosem kukurydzy (który jest teraz w ogniu z powodu jednej z pułapek) zbliża się do nich. W nadziei na ucieczkę jest stracone, fez / mini-helikopter dostarcza amulet do grupy w niebezpieczeństwie. Przez chwilę się wahał, aby spróbować go aktywować przed rozbiciem Ohio o skały. Kolos kukurydzy zamienia się w popcorn i ogromną szczelinę otwiera się poprzez Panamę, ze świątynią Juatchadoon się w centrum. Świątynia zostaje zniszczona. Zakończenie Zostają uratowani przez Baljeeta i Buforda z łodzi. Gdy wracaja do cywilizacji, Isabella uroczyście przeprasza Ohio dwukrotnie . Fretka odkrywa zdjęcia z podróży z jej aparatu fotograficznego a sam aparat zostaje zniszczony. W Ohio podsumowuje to, co się stało, pamięta, że zawdzięczajążycie do dziobaka, który objawił się w świątyni, ale zastanawia się na fakcie, że są, którzy przyszli na ratunek dziobaka. Rhode Island po prostu klasyfikuje go jako jedną z wielu tajemnic, że mogą się spotkać. Piosenki Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Opis dojścia do kryjówki. Jeśli w danym odcinku nie występuje: wpisać brak. Dżingiel zła Tekst z dżingla zła Dundersztyca. Jeśli w danym odcinku nie występuje: wpisać brak. Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje ■ Fez-es faktycznie pochodzi z Turcji, niez Egiptu. ■ Po około dziesięciu latach pracy, dzisiejszy Kanał Panamski został ukończony w 1914 roku, tym samym roku, co wydarzenia z tego odcinka. ■ To pierwszy raz, kiedy Izabela zdradziła Fineasza ■ W przeciwieństwie Fineasz, Ohio twierdzi, że pracuje dla zysku. . Powiązanie z serią Aluzje ■ Indiana Jones - w stylu odcinka jest oparta na serii Indiana Jones, a tytuł jest nawiązaniem do 2 filmu "Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady". Zdrada Fineasza przez Izabele jest odniesieniem do tego, jak Elsa zdradziła Indy w "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata".Ubrania Dundersztyca nosi wewnątrz świątyni jest podobne do tych z "The Man in the Hat Panama" z "Ostatniej Krucjaty". Ponadto, Fineasz, Ferb i Vivian wszystkie mają nazwy podobne do Indiany Jonesa. Wejście Perry z "kopii zapasowych śpiewaków" jest bardzo podobny do otwarcia sekwencji "Temple of Doom". Ohio i Rhode Island są ścigani przez giganta odważniejsze, jak Indy był w "Indiana Jones i poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki" ■ African Queen - odzież Baljeeta i postawa wraz z łodzią on działa wydają się odnosić do Humphrey Bogart classic. ■ Pez - "Fez Dispenser" jest parodią tego słynnego Dozownika cukierków. ■ Jurassic Park - Ryk Yeti brzmi jak t-rex z filmu. Błędy -Akcja toczy się w 1914r. a Dundersztyc z Normem uciekają na odrzutowym skuterze śnieżnym -Mapa pokazującą położenie Katmandu przedstawia współczesne granice pomiędzy krajami; w 1914 roku zarówno Bangladesz i Pakistan były częścią Indii Brytyjskich. -Kiedy Norm chwyta Ohio i Rhoda Island, ma on swoje piegi, ale kiedy Ohio pyta Dundersztyca dlaczego się nie spieszył z klaskaniem, ich nie było. Kiedy wróciliśmy do pełnego widzenia Norma, jego piegi są z powrotem. -Dundersztyc wepchnął Izabelę do dołu jak przybył Agent P Izabela była w klatce.